This invention relates to electro-acoustic transducers, and in particular, to electro-acoustic transducers suitable for incorporation in the passenger entertainment systems of vehicles such as aircraft. In such systems, it is customary to provide a control panel having an acoustic output socket capable of receiving an acoustic plug such as the plug 62 illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,478. Such plug has a pair of acoustic input tubes adapted for receipt in a corresponding set of acoustic output sockets supported in a control panel mounted, by way of example, on the arm of an airline passenger seat. The arrangement provides stereo entertainment to a user through a stethoscope headset. The control panel is generally provided with both channel selection and volume dials, as well as other switches suitable for use in connection with a passenger service system, such as attendant call switches and light control switches. Also mounted in the control panel are electro-acoustic transducers acoustically coupled to the sockets. Given the limited space available in an airline seat arm, it is important to reduce the size of the electro-acoustic assemblies associated with the acoustic output sockets. Further, it is desirable to minimize cost of production, assembly and maintenance by minimizing the wiring connections required during these steps. By the electro-acoustic transducer assembly in accordance with the invention, a compact, readily assembled structure is provided.